Worth it?
by NocturnalDayDream
Summary: After harry kills voldermort, he gives dracos wand back. a little bit of Slash!


1st story on Fanfic please don't be mean, im not that good at writing and just wanted to give it ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet, im currently suing J.K Rowling because she went into my head and stole it! Honest

Warning! Slash which means boyxboy ok!! There isn't much tho.

* * *

It was over, finally but at what cost? Sure Tom Riddle was dead, but at what price. I guess that everyone will eventually learn how to cope with the loss of their loved ones but I didn't know if I could, is it selfish of me to wonder why they all had to die and not people that I didn't know?

That's wrong everyone that dies has a family of at least someonethat would miss them even death eaters, but it seems that its only the people I know, I _need,_ die.

I look at the Weasley's huddled around Fred's body and maybe Remus and Tonks too. Fred was much to young, to happy it shouldn't of been him, he had a future ahead of him, a _funny _one, making people laugh at a time like this would be hard but he could of done it, he and George were gifted that way I spose. George he had cried but he now looked emotionless, people lose friends and family in wars, but a twin to be taken so cruelly, and when that person spent nearly every second with his twin as well, one second its their and the next its _gone_. Teddy to be left parentless at such a young age it didn't seem fair, although he will grow up in a happy environment its still not the same, there is nothing like having someone to go to with your problems and love you unconditionally, why is it always the innocent that get hurt?

Severus, he protected me for so long and it feels like I repaid him by hating him? But I _will _make sure people know what side he was on, and what he did for Albus and the Order, I wont let his death be in vain.

I glance around the castle, my only home is falling apart but I didn't expect it to not get damaged, and anyway most of this can be repaired with a flick of a wand. I look at the wand I now have and realise that I still have Draco's wand, I put it in my pocket and look ate the elder wand. I don't want it, it causes death and I finally can live, ill put it in Albus's tomb and let him rest forever with it.

I looked at the three blonds in the corner in the hall close together, knowing that at any moment they could be ripped from each others reach. Its amazing I just killed the dark lord you thing I would be crowded but im not, every now and then people come to shake my hand, thank me but then leave. I could go over to the Weasley's and be welcomed but I think they need each other, and only them

I stand but and stretch my tired muscles and walk over to the Malfoy's "excuse me" I say politely, they look up, its weird seeing so much emotion on their face, it looks so foreign. In their eyes the are so scared, they try putting on a mask to hide it but it doesn't work they look like they don't know what im going to do, they generally look confused I don't know if that's the right word but the look on their face is so _sad_. "what" Draco says trying to not let his voice crack, "I have your wand, thanks for letting me …_borrow_ it" I try to smile but its hard when there isn't much to smile about. But he gets it and does an attempt to smile back as well, he takes the wand and looks at it fondly before putting it in his ripped robes. I turn to Narcissa "thank you I owe you my life and so much more" I smile my first real smile at her, she looks up at me then all of a sudden she has me in a hug "no, thank you, you saved my family and I from being slaves to him, and no matter what happens now ill always be thankful to you".

She sat down and Lucius stood up and shock my hand and nodded. Although I know it wasn't much to others, _I_ knew how much of his pride he would have to let go to do that.

Draco stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from his parents "potter, thank you for killing him you have know idea what you have done for the wizarding world, I've never sat this close to my parents before. I know I was a real git to you in school and but, I _never _meant what I said ok" he looked at the ground but glanced at me, all of a sudden he was in my arms "also thank you for saving me twice, and risking your life to do it as well" he whispered into my ear.

He pulled out of my arms, it feels weird to think but I wish he hadn't it felt nice holding him. He sat down with his parents "thanks for giving my wand back, I missed it" he smiled sadly "not that Ill get to keep it long" I looked at the confused "what do mean" "well, we were death eaters were going to be sentenced to Azkaban, and our wands will be snapped unless we hide them" Narcissa had her arms around Draco and her head in his shoulder, Lucius had his arm around his wife and son patting her back soothingly "I wont let use" their heads sprang up "I mean I defeated Voldermort I got to have some say, right" I cant believe I just said that I don't think defeating him was all me. I sound horrible.

Draco spoke up tho "why tho, we all have the mark?" "for some reason I don't think loyal followers let there superiors' most hated enemy live. Draco I know that you know it was me at the Malfoy manor and Mrs Malfoy you saved me in the forest if you told them, I would've been killed instantly. Plus you also risked your life for you son which means you care and your not a horrible death eater"

Smiles appeared on their faces instantly, Draco jumped out of his chair and into my arms again I was starting to wonder if he was bipolar or something. Then I felt his lips on mine, he jumped back "oh shit im so sorry. I really didn't mean I just wanted to do that for so lon-" he went bright red and I noticed how cute he was, even tho he had dirt on his face and his hair was messed up, although I thought it looked better like that, than gelled back.

"im not" I pulled him back into my arms and placed my lips firmly onto his, he put his arms around my neck and pulled him self closer, we only parted when we had ran out of oxygen. His cheeks were a pale pink, with made him look adorable, he had a silly grin on his face, although all the troubles around us and all the people that would be missed, all my family that had passed, I felt happy, happier than I have in a long time.

Draco held out his hand "lets start over, Draco Abraxas Malfoy" I grabbed his hand and shook it "Harry James Potter" I pulled him into a hug and kissed him again.

* * *

i know its really short to sorry

Tell me what you think please ( not meanly tho : ) )


End file.
